


Morning

by notstilinski



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters may be a bit out of character, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, My Own Apprentice Character, no beta readers we die like men, polyamorous couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: The combined heat of the three of us and the humid night air was enough to guarantee that we definitely did not need any blankets. (How we managed to squeeze all three of us onto the small mattress was a mystery of its own).





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for The Arcana and decided on a drabble. Who knows? This might turn into a longer story or I might write more in the fandom.

The room only had a small ray of light from the sun rise outside of the hut. It would be cool outside until the sun was high in the sky and the city was awake. Summer heat had taken its toll on the city weeks before and it had almost become unbearable. Most people preferred to be in the shade or close to the water for a quick cool off. Mazelinka’s hut had become a sort of safe space before the midday heat made it almost impossible to be inside. It was still far better than any building in the city… Besides the palace, maybe. 

I slowly blinked my eyes open and began to look around as my gaze slowly focused. There was no sign of Mazelinka which was to be expected. She always seemed to be gone before sun rise. Another quick look around the hut confirmed something else- I was alone. Yet another thing that was far from surprising. Muriel always left before Mazelinka even after we had -slowly- coaxed him into sleeping over. His own hut was always where he preferred to be. Maybe, for once, Julian had gone with Muriel or Mazelinka. 

A quick glance toward the other side of the bed confirmed that thought. 

The blankets were as they were the night before. Kicked down to the end of the bed. The combined heat of the three of us and the humid night air was enough to guarantee that we definitely did not need any blankets. (How we managed to squeeze all three of us onto the small mattress was a mystery of its own). It had been hot enough for us to shed our outwear in an attempt to cool off. My own clothes were the only evidence of it, anyways. But there was no doubt in my mind that both Julian and Muriel had their usual outfits today. Heat be damned. 

It took a moment for me to bring myself to get out of bed for the day. Stretching my arms above my head, I made my way to where my clothes had been tossed to collect them. They were a gift from Nadia, something to help with the heat. 

Julian, even after so much time, still seemed unable to bring himself to use the door. His presence was announced by the ruffle of flowers and soft footfalls against the wood. 

“Anya?” Surprise laced through his voice for a second before he smiled, “you’re awake.”

“Mhm,” I hummed as I pulled on my clothes. 

Despite the promise of unbearable heat, Julian had his usual jacket and cloak on like he was unphased by it. Muriel at least would take off his cloak… Neither of us seemed to be as dramatic as our lover. 

“He promises to come by later,” Julian commented as he moved close to kiss my shoulder, “it took him the entire walk to admit it but I do think that he enjoys it here.”

Our lips met in a quick kiss before he moved toward the kitchen. Both efficient and out of routine. There was something amusing about how domestic both Julian and Muriel had become. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two days and I'm already addicted to this game & attached to every love interest.  
> But I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
